


Lié des cordes du destin

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth et Horus sont liés de cordes inaltérables, les cordes du destin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lié des cordes du destin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Linked Strings of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433477) by [trickster_hera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_hera/pseuds/trickster_hera)



« Je le désire, pense Seth. Je le désire plus que tout. Ce n’est pas normal. »

Il marche de long en large, tente de se raisonner.

« Ce n’est pas normal, se répète-t-il mentalement. Cette histoire de viol, au départ, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un jeu, soyons honnêtes. Un jeu malsain et sombre, c’est indéniable. Mais un jeu tout de même. »

Il s’arrête, se prend la tête entre les mains. 

« Depuis quand ai-je envie de lui à ce point, d’une manière qui me vrille les reins, qui me siphonne le cœur ? Depuis quand ? »

Une seule manière d’apaiser ce désir impur.

Le tourmenter de nouveau. Le soumettre à sa volonté.

Il s’élance dans le palais, à la recherche de sa victime à demi consentante.

*

Être assis nu sur une chaise d’osier et de bois fait très mal. Horus le découvre aujourd’hui, totalement soumis, tandis que Seth l’oblige à se tenir ainsi, les mains liées derrière le dossier du meuble en question.

« Non, pas comme ça. Assieds-toi au bord, tout au bord. Voilà. Parfait.»

Pourquoi s’est-il exécuté ? C’est encore plus douloureux pour ses pauvres fesses. Mais, bien malgré lui, il ne peut plus se passer de leurs séances ténébreuses et sensuelles, où son oncle le tient à sa merci et prend possession de son corps. Cependant, il ne le fera que si Horus réalise le moindre de ses désirs. Qu’importe la souffrance qu’il peut bien en retirer. Un plaisir immense se trouve à la clef.

« Ça te fait mal ? »

Une fausse question de la part de sa Némésis, une lueur sadique dans le regard, qui le fixe en train de souffrir.

« N… Non. »

Mentir, c’est tout ce qui lui reste pour maintenir sa fierté en place.

« Rejette-toi en arrière. Et écarte bien les jambes.»

Le jeune dieu s’exécute, terrifié et fasciné à la fois par ce qui va suivre.

Finalement, la douleur qui s’exerce sur son postérieur n’est rien, face à celle qu’il éprouve en se faisant violemment posséder par le sexe turgescent de son adversaire. Certes, il s’y habitue de mieux en mieux. Toutefois, la jouissance tarde à chaque fois à apparaître – même si elle arrive de plus en plus rapidement.

Étrangement, le fait d’être retenu à la chaise la fait venir encore plus vite. Il jouit de ces entraves, du fait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Ce sentiment d’impuissance diminue un peu la honte qu’il éprouve à ressentir tant de plaisir dans les mains de son adversaire le plus mortel. 

Sans oser le formuler à haute voix, il espère qu’il sera attaché de nouveau. Peut-être que Seth le lit dans ses yeux vairons, car depuis, il l’entrave systématiquement avant de jouer avec lui.

*

La cordelette de lin enserre délicatement le cou d’Horus. Il peut de moins en moins respirer. Un délicieux vertige l’envahit. Il ne peut ni parler, ni même penser. Seule la jouissance raffinéee de l’asphyxie a sa place, dans son esprit libéré.

Il ne l’admettra jamais, mais c’est extrêmement agréable. Même si ce n’est pas lui qui s’est volontairement mis dans cette situation. Comme toujours, son oncle se sert de lui, dans quelque salle obscure du temple de l’Ennéade. 

L’adolescent a la tête légère, très légère. C’est comme s’il flottait. Il a l’impression de toucher du doigt les mystères les plus sacrés. Est-ce ce que ressentent les pendus ? Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’ils éjaculent juste avant de mourir, dans de telles conditions. 

Le moindre contact est ressenti mille fois plus fort. Il se sent littéralement à fleur de peau. C’est ainsi qu’il suit la progression des mains de Seth, qui lui caressent d’abord les joues, puis le cou étranglé, avant de descendre sur le torse et plus bas encore.

Lorsque le dieu du désert le masturbe brutalement, il comprend qu’il n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi exquis. Le contraste entre la violence de la caresse qui lui est procurée, et la délicatesse de sa torture respiratoire, submerge son âme.

Il n’a même pas besoin d’être pénétré afin d’atteindre l’orgasme. C’est presque terrifiant.

« C’est le destin qui nous a réuni, sais-tu ? », murmure Seth au creux de l’oreille tandis qu’il le caresse et qu’Horus se retient à grand-peine de gémir. Ils se trouvent dans une salle sombre, seuls tous les deux, mais juste de l’autre côté, c’est la salle du trône où se situe son père.

Son tourmenteur a bien évidemment fait exprès de choisir un tel lieu pour leurs ébats. Le frisson de l’interdit se mélange harmonieusement avec celui de la peur de mourir. Comme s’il comprenait cette crainte, le dieu du désert délace le ruban et Horus tombe à terre en hoquetant le plus discrètement possible. 

« Le destin, répète la divinité chaotique à voix basse, et l’adolescent frémit. Le destin qui voulait que je te viole, la première fois, mais aussi que je recommence.  
-Cesse donc.  
-Le destin, poursuit sans l’écouter sa Némésis, qui a voulu que tu en pleures de plaisir, que tu me supplies de te prendre, encore et encore.  
-Je n’ai jamais…  
-Silence, esclave ! » 

Un sourire amusé devant l’horreur qu’affiche maintenant le regard de son neveu, bouleversé à l’idée qu’on les découvre. Son pagne est maculé de sperme et son visage porte toutes les altérations du plaisir. Si on entrait dans la pièce, c’en serait fini de son honneur.

«Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! réagit pourtant Horus, dans un chuchotement indigné. Pas plus que tu n’es mon maître.  
-Crois-tu ? persifle-t-il. Nierais-tu m’avoir demandé de te pénétrer, la nuit dernière ? »

Il lui susurre sensuellement ces mots abjects en lui permettant de sentir son souffle sur le cou. La déité solaire ne peut empêcher une onde de désir résonner dans tout son corps. Il jette la cordelette à terre et tourne les talons.

« Je te ferai recommencer », reprend son amant. Tu verras. »

*

Seth l’a déjà attaché. Seth l’a déjà asphyxié.

Mais jamais les deux à la fois.

L’ivresse qu’Horus ressent est sublime. C’est un transport absolu, hallucinatoire et étrange. Les liens qui lui entravent tout le corps le suspendent dans les airs, et il plane ainsi, savamment attaché. Les dessins que forment les cordelettes ont été étudiés pour éveiller des points inconnus sur sa peau, pour stimuler le moindre de ses sens. La plus délicieuse de toutes lui enserre le cou.

Une fois de plus, il sent sa tête devenir légère, comme une bulle de savon, et les caresses que son amant lui inflige sont plus délicates que jamais. Son oncle a abandonné la violence, pour une tendresse hypocrite dont il se repaît avidement, bien que conscient de sa fausseté écœurante. 

De loin en loin, son merveilleux bourreau relâche la pression de l’une des cordelettes de lin, afin qu’il ne s’étrangle pas pour de bon. C’est l’oscillation entre le risque, véritable, et le jeu sexuel qui l’excite autant. Il se sent plus faible que jamais. 

« Tu pourrais mourir, tu sais… lui murmure-t-il presque affectueusement au creux de l’oreille, et l’adolescent acquiesce. Mais auparavant, laisse-moi faire de toi ce qu’il me plaira. »

Oui, tout ce qu’il lui plaira, supplie intérieurement le jeune homme qui ne peut parler, prisonnier des liens de tissu qui l’enserrent sensuellement. Bien évidemment, il est bâillonné et ne peut protester – ni même manifester son plaisir par des mots. Son corps donc parle à sa place, dans une invitation maladroite. 

« J’aime te voir ainsi, Horus, affirme de nouveau sa Némésis. Tu es si beau, si pur, et pourtant, je te corromps chaque jour un peu plus. Permets-moi d’admirer ta beauté, permets-moi d’abîmer ta pureté. Rien n’est meilleur que le Bien qui se soumet au Mal. »

Puis il le pénètre soudain, et l’orgasme ravageur que le dieu solaire éprouve est plus puissant que la pire des drogues. Il se maudit de cet abandon qui le caractérise lors de leurs ébats, de cette langueur qui envahit tout son corps, mais ne peut s’en empêcher.

À jamais, ils sont liés des cordes du destin.


End file.
